


All I Ever Wanted

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot.</p><p>Rey is trying desperately to sleep but she finds her mind wanders to a familiar foe.  But what happens next surprises her.  Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this one shot I felt the need to write because it was stuck in my head and stopping me from my other fic.
> 
> Anyway it's a bit of a fluff one shot.
> 
> Enjoy (well I hope you do)
> 
> Aesthetic added (15/05/2017) thanks to the images for The Last Jedi :)

Rey sighs loudly as she tosses and turns beneath her blanket. The ground is hard beneath the roll mat she uses as a barrier, between her and the earth. The wind is howling around the empty island. Making her feel a chill right down to her bones, as the material walls of her tent flurry in the wind.

It has not been an enjoyable few months on Ahch-to. Master Luke is not the most talkative of people. She misses human contact. That surprises her, as it was not exactly something she had much of in her life. But she misses talking with Finn, Poe, Chewie, BB-8 and General Organa. Master Luke can just about muster a grunt or a single word most of the time.

As for the training – well, the less said about that the better. If she has to build another rock tower she might scream. She had no pre-set idea of what to expect when she arrived on the island, but she didn’t imagine training as a Jedi Padawan would be so mundane and boring. She knows that Master Luke has two Lightsabers – a green bladed one, and the blue bladed one she returned to him. But has he let her train with either? No. Not a chance. His only interest seems to be focused on her power with the Force, rather than helping her with her combat skills.

Of course she’d fought with her staff before but the first time she fought with a Lightsaber it felt strange. Like it wasn’t actually her, like she’d become someone else in that moment. Still within her own body, but not with her skills, instincts and abilities. She moved, thrust and slashed with animalistic and raw energy, as she wielded the blue bladed Skywalker Lightsaber. She knows that the fighting style wasn’t her own. It was his.

Rey huffs as she rolls onto her side, eyes closed and arms hugging herself, desperate to keep warm.

His? His fighting style? His instincts. His raw energy. His impulses. His thoughts. His mind inhabiting her own. Kylo Ren.

Her mind begins to drift as sleep pulls her under. Her breathing evens out and limbs loosening as she succumbs to her weariness.

Rey hears water splash and her eyes fire open to see that she’s eye level with a man’s crotch. She quickly looks up, to find Kylo Ren towering over her, eyes inquisitive, but also a hint of arrogance.

‘Wh-wha-what?’ She flusters a mumble, looking down to the side, and knowing that her skin is now burning a bright pink of shame and embarrassment.

Kylo remains standing over her, in nothing but a pair of tight black underwear, that certainly leaves nothing to the imagination. He doesn’t say a single thing, just watches her as she sneakily glances up at him, biting her inner cheek.

‘What do you want?’ He finally breaks the rising tension, and Rey once again looks up at him, eyes full of curious intrigue.

‘What? What do you mean what do I want? I don’t even know what’s going on. The last thing I remember is I was trying to get to sleep, and then next thing I know….. this.’ Rey snaps at him, flinging her hands into the air toward him, to emphasis her point.

Kylo takes a long deep breath before sitting back down in the pool. His eyes barely leave her face as he studies her. Rey feels suddenly uncomfortable, noticing that she too is under-dressed. Her arms fold over her chest despite her underwear, and she glances around.

It’s a vast open space full of small natural rocky pools of water. They are completely alone, it’s just the two of them. The sky is dark above, except for a swirl of pink that is littered with tiny twinkling stars. Rey’s mouth falls open at the sight, transfixed by the beauty of the night sky.

Kylo coughs to draw her attention; he’s now sat back, arms stretched out across the rocky edge of the pool. She can see the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips and self-satisfaction in his eyes and she rolls her eyes.

‘ _You_ were thinking of me.’ He announces and his smirk grows wider.

Rey splutters in shock and surprise. No she was not. Why would she be thinking of him. But then she remembers that she was in fact thinking of him. She was recalling their fight on Starkiller Base – the one she won. The one where she became him, in terms of how she fought. Her shoulders sag as she accepts that it was true.

‘Okay, I was sort of thinking of you. I was think of how I beat you on Starkiller Base.’ Rey triumphs at him and his jaw twitches with recollection and anger at the memories.

‘But that doesn’t explain why I’m here.’ She quickly adds before he looses his temper.

Kylo shrugs dismissively, as he looks away before raising his arm up to brush his fingers through his dark waves. Rey watches him. Watches the muscles in his arm and shoulder work and she gulps. This is not meant to happen. She’s not meant to feel a tightening in her stomach, just because her enemy has strong muscular arms that she’s can’t take her eyes off. Arms she can only vaguely recall being carried in, or at least swept up into.

Rey begins to chew on her bottom lip, and elects to avoid looking at the semi-naked son of General Organa. Instead she selects to gaze intently at the water right in front of her.

‘So, how is your training going with _the last Jedi_?’ Kylo says the words with such contempt that Rey’s head shoots back up, eyes falling on his.

‘Fine.’ She hisses, her jaw clenching in a bubbling anger.

‘Really? Because that’s not what _I’ve_ seen. You’re restless. Bored. Fed up of making rock towers.’ Kylo begins, but pauses when he sees the look of bewildered astonishment in Rey’s face.

‘What? How…….?’ She rambles with confusion that he knows those things, those thoughts.

‘I’ve seen it. In _your_ mind. I’ve felt you in my mind too. Snooping around. Looking for anything that might help the Resistance. But you wont find what you’re looking for.’ He states with a slight smile.

Rey snorts as she looks away into the darkness surrounding them. Kylo drinks in the sight of the young woman sat a foot away from him. The tension in her neck. Seeing the determination in her jaw, and steel in her eyes.  The way wisps of her hair cannot be tamed or restrained by her knots. His eyes drift lower, over her collarbone and toward the edge of her white underwear.  He has to fight his urge to gasp.  It’s an intoxicating sight, one he would more than willingly drown in.

‘That’s why old Skywalker is pushing you with your Force training. To make you understand it, control it. Challenge it. I know when _you’re_ in my mind. It’s like a caged beast rampaging and searching. I can feel _you_. Looking for anything and everything. But you hardly even notice when I’m inside yours. Because I have learnt to work with it, to control it.’ Kylo tells her, and Rey sneers at his arrogance.

‘No one can control the Force.’ She spits at him, turning her head to look at him.

She sees him bathed in the yellow glow of the candles, dotted around for light. It softens his features, makes the scar she gave him look less ragged and cutting. It’s an alluring effect.

‘No. They can’t. But they can learn to use it. Just like _your_ Master is trying to get you to use it. But he doesn’t understand, because he can’t understand you. Not like I can. Not like _I_ do.’ Kylo’s voice is low and hushed, his eyes burning into hers.

Rey doesn’t know how or when it happened, but she finds that she’s leaned forward, closer to him and he’s done the same. They now sit inches from one another. Eyes staring deeply into the others. The light caress of breathes on each other’s lips.

Her breathing has become shallow and there is a clear knotting in her stomach, and an unfamiliar pooling further below. Suddenly, as if drawn by an invisible force, their lips crash together. Neither of them pulls back in disgust or horror. They don’t fight against it or the other. They let it happen.

Their lips are hungry for the contact, for the connection. Eyelids flutter close. Rey moves her hands from hugging herself, to lacing her fingers through his dark hair. Just as he swiftly takes hold of her waist, and pulls her into his lap, with such effortless ease and no resistance.

The kiss grows in intensity and passion, their tongues dancing together as they fall apart and together at the same time. Becoming consumed by the other, merging as one. Rey presses her body against his chest, feeling herself respond to the feel of his body against her. His hands begin to wander and explore. Fingers running up and down her back, making her arch into him, as little pants escape from her between their joined lips. Kylo practically purrs with wanton desire.

Rey’s eyes fly open. Her chest is heaving, and her body is slick with sweat. She sits up and glances around. She’s in her tent on Ahch-To. Sat up on her bed mat, blanket pooled at her waist. She clasps a hand over her mouth at the image in her head. She gulps slowly. It felt so real. Her fingers brush softly over her lips and they tingle, as if it really did happen. The feel of Kylo Ren’s lips on her own. A feeling she knows she craves, desires, wants and needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it didn't suck tooo bad :(:S:)
> 
> Also I'd like to apologise for any errors or mistakes you might have found :z


End file.
